Hold My Hand
by DreamRwhoCirculates
Summary: Jack, finally realizes his feelings about Yusei. The fact that it took him years to do that, only drives him upset that it might be too late to confess now. He is still gonna say it, but... how will Yusei take it? Will they stay together forever or will they get seperated and hurt?


It feels cold being alone... doesn't it?

It shouldn't be feeling this way... for a King of his likes; Jack Atlas. After so many years, he finally made it back to where he belonged. It's been five years since the farewells he and Team 5D's gave. After so many years... he never forgot...

''My soul will be there with you everyday.''

Did he really mean those words? It was kind of painful to get away from each other like this, but they had their futures, their responsibillities! Jack huffed greatly, his frustration being heard throughout his now modernized expencive house. Yusei... they were like brothers, he stood for that fallen King hundrends of times. It is now that it was obvious to the blond man how much foolish and a jerk he was back then, for not paying his dept to the black-haired. A total Jack-ass, right? That's what Crow used to call him among many other things.

But... why is he thinking this? Why is the man with the winter eyes geting these thoughts **now **and in the middle of the night? He remembered... his eyes. Those eyes made of the perfect shade of blue, as if it was taken from both the dark ocean and the starry night. He... liked those eyes. Now he thinks he loves those eyes. Weird. How can anyone get from one stage to another just like that? ''It's because, that jerk hasn't ever called, isn't it?'' breathed the confused King. Jack was litterally finding himself in a wide-closed empty place full of only his thoughts. Hasn't ever Yusei felt the same way? Why did Jack leave in the first place? For being a King? He reached that goal, but after that, what now? There's nothing else he could do. Is it too late to go back now? Has _he_ found a better person? Has _he_ made his own family?

Upon his blurred with thoughts mind and extraordinary emotions the violet-eyed run out of his home and jumped right away on his trusty Wheel of Fortune, revving it up and driving away... away to where Neo Domino was. His heart was racing, but it wasn't from riding his bike this time. For the first time, he felt nervous! He felt some worry, some fear that the person he had fallen for for years would be gone. If he is already... then all he could do is just take it out, say what he feels. ''_Yes... That sounds like a plan, Jack._'' he thought to himself as the lights of the city passed by on his white and blue helmet and D-Wheel.

Soon, he was there; Yusei's shop, their home where he, Yusei and everyone else shared memories of laughter. A small smirk was shown on his face to this small picture of the laughing team that passed his mind. Jack got off his motorcycle and stored his helmet in it. His heavy steps could be heard one after another in the empty street. Standing on the door to the shop, it looks empty. Swallowing once, he knocked on the door a few times, until he realised that the door was open. He entered inside rather hesitadely, but with his emotional yet serious face on, he looked around. The garage was empty and dark. Everything felt empty. So... cold. ''Yusei? Oi, Yusei?'' called the tall man as he shallowed for the second time. What is this uneasiness again? It made him feel as if he was losing himself for a matter of seconds and then take a grasp of him once again. Weird...

Suddenly, the door to the shop was heard, opening. Shallowling for the third time, Jack turned to see the form of his old friend in a form of a slightly taller and more handsome man. (not that he wasn't appealing before...) The black-haired's skin was a darker shade of chocolate and his hair had grown, most of his front bangs covering his right eye while the few to the left where showing the clear and shining surface of his skin on that face of his that seemed to be the only to not change. Only, the foster head Signer could tell that he started looking to his father more and more. His ocean eyes looked in question and surprise at the tall blond who was in his house looking back with the same eyes. ''...Jack?'' called the raven-haired in disbelief as he pushed away his bangs with his fingers, to make sure of what he was seeing.

''Yusei...'' breathed the blond who approached the shorter man and ended up giving him a sweet embrace. Yusei was now shocked or even worried, as Jack is tottally not the type to hug someone out of the blue. His expression could tell it all. ''I am sorry...'' whispered the frawning blond who kept holding the marked-faced man. ''You're sorry... for what?'' the question flew in the air and it appear to turn translucent for the Satellite man. ''I am sorry... that I never had the courage to tell you... that I love you...'' and then there was silence. The confusion went extinguished and was replaced with shock and disbelief. Jack broke the hug slightly to look, with that uneasy expression of his, at the man before him and hold his face as if it was the dearest and most precious thing he ever held. Yusei's eyes moved shakingly from the ground, to Jack's purple eyes and then back to the ground. A tremendous slender hand of his, shook its way up, to touch the large one, placed on the chocolate-coloured face, as if to realise... _is this real_?

Yusei's eyes blinked a few times and became watery. ''You... are here...'' his shaky deep voice said. Jack frowned himself, as he really wasn't expecting from Yusei to become upset like this, but he tried to do whatever he thought would comfort him. And so, he stroked his face softly, he peted the raven hair with his caring fingers, he held his hand tightly. The scientist's face deformed from the sadness, which was at the same time happiness, it let a tear leave his left eye as it was soon wiped away on the cloth the blond was wearing, that face was dug in an embrace searching for more feelings of affection. ''I... I've been waiting for so long...'' said his muffled voice. ''Then... why didn't you tell me?'' asked Jack. ''I didn't want you to reject me. I felt I would be unable to stand it...'' looked the upset man up to the one he loved.

Jack was astonished. He never thought his friend has suffered from longing, because of him. He looked down, seriousness conquering his face. ''It's all my fault for being an idiot and not realising sooner about my feelings towards you.'' he gave the excuse. ''No, Jack. Don't blame yourself for such thing. It matters that you are here now. You are here!'' smiled the blue-eyed who looked up to his foster brother, his eyes making a trembling light shining from that happiness. That somehow calmed the tall man. ''And I thought you were gonna be with someone else. I am glad I wasn't late after all.'' he smiled himself. The two who were touching foreheads were now touching lips. It felt amazing and intoxicating even for just a simple touch between them. Yusei's fleshy lips brought some kind of electricity to his body. ''I want to be with you. I want to **stay** with you.'' whispered the winter-eyed as he was finding himself addicted to Yusei's full lips. They kissed a couple of times, hunger growing slowly but surely, more passion, more electricity, more feelings of affection being released. ''I want you...'' he breathed as they broke their series of kisses. ''W-What?'' questioned the black-haired who tilted his head down and looked with big eyes up. ''I want... to... have an adventure?'' joked the tall man as he watched his partner chuckling delightfully. ''Well, that's a way to say it!'' joked the scientist. ''Yeah... only if you feel okay with it.'' ''That's my line.'' and so, Jack held Yusei hand tightly and slowly pulled him on their way upstairs, to his bedroom.

The empty house seemed as if it was filled with light now. Their laughter brought it here and the love between them made the passion bloom. As the door closed behind him, Jack brought Yusei to another long kiss. Their lips moving and massaging one another, releasing breaths and tongues to dance together in unision. The black-haired took away his lab coat revealing the blue shirt he was wearing underneath. ''Blue matches your eyes!'' grinned the violet-eyed. The foster head Signer chuckled slightly and brought his lover's face close to kiss him more and little by little, their clothes were fleeing from their bodjies to join the floor. Jack's eyes shrinked in awe when he viewed Yusei's half-naked body. ''You seemed to have gained back the muscles that you lost seven years ago! How come?'' exlaimed his filled with lust voice as he touched the shorter man's chest. ''I am still working as a mechanic you know. I just had more time in my job to do that.'' replied back the smirking marked man. He looked pretty irressistable and so, Jack pushed the man to collapse on his own bed and took off his shirt in great hurry. His hormones must be going crazy... ''Jack.'' called the surprised cerulean-eyed who immediately received a kiss on the neck from his lover. He moaned. Jack almoust jumped in realization and smirked with confidence as he kept kissing the man's muscular neck. ''Ngh... Ja-ah~'' breathed the tanned man whose moans were bringing etertainment to the blond who was kissing, licking and sucking on it. These lips with their tongue behind them brought pleasure whenever they were placed on the raven-haired's pattern, making him breath rapidly and moan softly. It felt amazing for both of them. Yusei did the same with Jack as he stood up from where he was pinned on the bed and held the man's shoulders to manage and make the same ritual of kisses. The winter-eyed groaned in satisfaction. He could feel his body resonating great warmth and his organ throbbing greatly behind his pants. Yusei smiled in bliss himself as he went lower on Jack, to push down the pants and get rid of them. ''You will feel much better now~'' he smirked as he stroked the blond's organ, before taking it in his mouth. Jack titled his head up and his purprle eyes shrinked once again from the pleasure his body was experiencing. Every time Yusei swallowed and moved his mouth and tongue across his shaft, the tall man would shiver and let out cut breaths and moans. How much pleasure could be given? After a few minutes, Yusei decided to stop and took the penis out letting only saliva link him to it for a matter of milliseconds. He rose again to face his violet-eyed lover with filled-with-bliss eyes. They looked at each other like this before closing the distance again with a hot, steamy kiss. They were ready... Jack pushed softly the black-haired to lay down on the bed once again and helped him get rid of his pants. He looked down; Yusei wasn't half-bad. He was quite long, but not as wide as Jack. The blond held the tanned man's leg with one hand and with the other he held his hand, tightly. They stared again with the same lustful gaze and decided to move on and do it. It hurt at first, when he entered. Yusei arched his back to the mixed pain and pleasure he was experiencing until Jack was all in. They both panted hardly... but they smiled in content. Jack thrusted slowly at first, pushing in felt amazing for Yusei, but pulling out brought him pain. Jack would stop often in concern for his lover and then continue until Yusei found only pleasure. His thrusts became frequent just like their breaths and moans. Yusei seems to be the silent type, but, Jack wouldn't just let him have his way. He pulled the man to sit on his lap and thrusted harder, while sucking on his neck. The ocean-eyed arched his head up and moaned a little louder than before. He started feeling quite sencitive now that Jack was persuasing him to such situations. ''Mo-ore... Mo-ooore~'' cooed the Satellite's deep voice. The blond King smiled once again from the satisfaction he was geting, He wrapped his arms around the shorter's body and tried to increase his pace as much as he could. Both of their voices would often sound in unision. They were sweating and they knew they were geting close. When that time came, both Yusei and Jack screamed and groaned as they released their essence at the same time, collapsing on the bed tired that they were.

The cerulean eyes shined a binding light at the winter ones, as both men smiled and let that happiness conceal them. ''...Thank you... for deciding to return back.'' hugged the black-haired his partner. Jack smiled in bliss himself. ''**I love you**. I just couldn't let you go.'' he confessed and held him closely as they rested from the pleasurable ''adventure'' of theirs.


End file.
